


Oh, Memories, Where'd You Go?

by Termites



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Termites/pseuds/Termites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a sunny morning, not raining like what the weather man said the day before.</p>
<p>Lovely day, he thought. </p>
<p>It was a perfect day for a wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Memories, Where'd You Go?

**Author's Note:**

> Previously aptly named "Wedding!Larry"
> 
> Posted on my tumblr.
> 
> Originally sent on anon to ngrimmys.
> 
> First Larry fic (and my only one so far. D:)

Louis woke up to the sound of his shrill alarm clock. He groaned into his pillow, knowing that the stag night was _definitely_ a bad idea. He was getting old. He stood up and made his way to the window. It was a sunny morning, not raining like what the weather man said the day before. _Lovely day,_ he thought. It was a perfect day for a wedding.

He got ready for the big day, fixing his clothes and styling his hair. It all seemed so familiar to him, from the preparations to the nerves. He found himself worrying about a certain green eyed fellow, just like before, but thought it’d be best if he pushed it to the back of his mind.

* * *

 

Harry’s breath hitched when he saw the familiar suspenders (which Louis never stopped wearing) enter the garden. It amazed him how after all these years, Louis still took his breath away. It wasn’t like he could help it, really. Louis’s eyes were so blue. _So blue._ And his hair still looked impeccable, albeit a few white strands here and there.  Harry’s heart raced as he got lost in his thoughts, and, before he could do anything about it, they locked eyes. Both of them just stood there, suddenly unaware of the crowd surrounding them and the wedding planner running here and there with her last minute preparations—it was just the two of them.

The garden looked beautiful. The Styles-Tomlinson wedding, held at the Tomlinson holiday house in the country, was small, with only close friends and relatives present. Louis mingled with the guests, thanking them for coming, but certain man with a mop of curly brown hair never left his peripheral vision.

Louis _knew_ Harry was staring at him. He could feel those emeralds on him the moment he entered the wedding grounds. He knew that he would have to face him, so he looked at him. He saw those haunting green eyes grow large when they made eye contact. But his eyes never left his. They stayed connected until suddenly, Harry made a little jump, as if he realized what he was doing. He reached into his pocket, grabbing his phone, and pressed it against his ear. Harry left without even a greeting to Louis.

“Honey?”

Louis felt someone squeeze his hand.

“Check on William, yeah?” she said.

Louis just nodded as he made his way to his son, his wife continuing his earlier job of mingling.

* * *

 

“Uncle H?” a scared small voice asked as Harry opened the door to the guest room. He smiled to himself as he went inside. The girl in white was unmistakably nervous with her pacing and wringing of the hands. She saw him and stopped at once to envelope him in a hug.

“Hey there, lovely,” he said as he hugged her back. “What’s wrong, Mia?”

She just shook her head.

He motioned for them to sit on the bed.

“You’re not nervous, are you?” He asked as they sat down.

 “I don’t know what I’m doing; I don’t know how to be a wife. What if I do something wrong?  He’ll leave me for sure,” she said. Harry had expected this; it wasn’t the first time that she’s voiced out her fears. It was funny how much she was like her mother—he experienced the same thing during his sister’s wedding.

“Mia, William loves you. He wouldn’t leave you. Especially a wonderful girl like you,” he said, holding her close to him. “You’ve got nothing to worry about, love.”

Mia simply nodded. They sat there in comfortable silence, waiting for time to pass them by.

“I just wish they were here, you know? Mum and Dad,” Mia said, finally breaking the silence.

Those words sent an arrow to Harry’s heart. He never got over the deaths of his sister and her husband, Ted.

It was really tragic. They left an eight-year-old Mia with her Uncle Harry for a weekend holiday. They came back in a box. Mia has stayed with Harry ever since.

“I do, too,” he said. “I’m sure your parents would’ve given anything to be with you right now. Don’t you ever doubt that they’re watching over us.”

He tucked a lock of her brown hair behind her cheek.

“God, you look so much like her.”

He kissed her forehead.

“Thanks, Uncle H. For everything. I love you,” her voice trembled with emotion.

“I love you, too, sweetheart,” he replied, giving her another hug.

_Knock knock._

The two turned to look at the door to see the wedding planner peep in.

“Mr. Styles, Mia, it’s time.”

* * *

 

“…sodding tie won’t straighten up.”

Louis laughed as he heard the grumblings coming from the inside of the room. His son was _exactly_ like him on his wedding day.

“I could hear you, Dad.”

Louis opened the door to his son’s room. William just frowned at him, obviously pissed at his dad for laughing at him at a time like this.

“Your mother told me to check on you,” Louis informed him as he made his way to fix his son’s tie. Not that it wasn’t fixed. He did it only to pacify his son.

“You didn’t tell her about yesterday, did you?”

“No,” Louis assured his son, “I haven’t told anyone.”

Louis would definitely not tell anyone that his son totally broke down during his stag party. The bash did nothing but rile him up for the big day. Louis was certainly surprised when he got the call from his son at 2 am in the morning.

He drove all the way to the club to find his son in the bathroom waiting for him.

The scene was all too familiar to Louis, as he was in the same position the day before his own wedding. Except that he was crying to a certain curly haired band member of his. He pushed that thought away and concentrated on soothing his son. The two of them made it back to the party before anyone started worrying.

“Good,” William breathed out.

“I’m proud of you,” Louis said, placing a hand on his son’s shoulder. “So proud.”

“Thanks, Dad,” William cleared his throat. “Means a lot.”

“Anytime. Well, it’s best we don’t keep your lady waiting, yeah?” Louis said, motioning to the door. William just nodded and went out of his room, his father right behind him.

* * *

 

The ceremony was beautiful and solemn. By the end of the ceremony, not a single dry eye was present. Everyone would agree that it was one of the best weddings they have ever witnessed. The fathers of the couple would agree, although their attention hadn’t been entirely focused on the wedding. It didn’t help that they were just seats away. It didn’t help that they were within arm’s reach when they took pictures. So they avoided each other throughout the ceremony.

* * *

 

“A vodka, on the rocks, please,” Harry’s gruff voice ordered from the bar set up in the tent. All the events were over, and all Harry wanted to do was to get wasted. He knew he would have to deal with things like this the moment he found out that his niece was dating his best friend’s son. He was able to avoid majority of those moments, often keeping up a pretence whenever he had to face it. But it was too much for him tonight. During the time that people danced, he only watched from a corner. Mia danced with William. Liam danced with Danielle. Niall and Zayn danced with their own daughters. And Louis. Damn Louis. Louis danced with Eleanor. It was a picture perfect moment. And Harry wasn’t a part of it. He was tired.

“No hot date, Styles? Losing your touch, are you?” an achingly familiar voice said. Harry froze and just looked at his drink as Louis sat down next to him.

“I haven’t had a proper date in years, Louis. You know that,” Harry said, a sarcastic smile playing on his lips.

Louis had nothing to reply to that. They sat in an awkward silence.

Harry took a sip of his vodka. He saw the uncomfortable expression on Louis’s face and felt a bit of anger. Louis had no right at all to feel uncomfortable when he had brought it upon himself.

“Do you know why I let Mia date William?” Harry asked. Louis looked at him, shocked that he was actually going to continue talking to him (he did notice Harry avoiding him before).

“Because he inherited my good looks?” Louis attempted to joke, trying to make the mood lighter. Harry would have none of it.

“It was because of you,” Harry said as he turned to look Louis in the eyes.

“Me?”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded. “I know that if anyone was going to marry my Mia, it would be someone raised by you. Someone who loves unconditionally. Someone who understands whatever you’re going through. Someone who would do anything for the person they loved. I’m sure that my Mia is safe, because you raised her husband.”

Louis was speechless. He hadn’t expected Harry to tell him all this. He expected Harry to excuse himself, avoiding him as usual.

“And besides, this was what you wanted right? You said so all those years ago. You wanted to be a family—”

“—Harry—“

“—that you loved me like a brother. And your dream came true. We’re family now.”

Harry wasn’t looking at him anymore. He didn’t want Louis to see the tears threatening to spill over.

“Haz, I—”

“Eleanor’s calling you,” Harry nodded towards the dance floor, where Eleanor was in fact waving for Louis to come.

Louis tried to search Harry’s eyes, forgiveness, sadness, anger— _anything_. And he found none. He’d lock himself once again, and it was all Louis’s fault. All he could do was nod and stand up. He made his way to his wife feeling nothing but regret.


End file.
